Me, FFF, and Running
by Aniwatcher154
Summary: Akihisa and Yuuji are on the verge between life and death. The two were invited to a date by the girls, which is costing them their lives. How will the duo get out of this one? Sequel to Me, Invasions, and Evasions. The sequel for this is also out. Me, Minami, and A Wonderful Dream.
1. Me, FFF, and Running Pt1

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS PART BEFORE READING ON!**

I decided to do a "FFF Inquisition" story. I really wanted to do this for awhile now, so here it is. I hope you all like this. Oh, and you might see a change in the names, since I decided to go with the names used in the light novels and the English sub of the anime.

One other thing. It might seem a bit confusing with how I wrote this, but I think you all could get what's happening.

* * *

"Kill the heretics!"

"Oi, Akihisa!"

"Alright Yuuji!"

"Their going to the roof! Get some guys to chase them!"

How did this happen to us?

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Akihisa-kun, I really wanted to see this one movie."_

_"Yeah, me too Aki. We should go."_

_"... Yuuji, you will take me."_

_I feel a killing intent coming from the girls. Come on Akihisa, think._

_"Hey, why don't you to go together."_

_""Eh? Aki(hisa-kun), we can't do that!""_

_I wonder how Yuuji's doing._

_"No Shouko."_

_"You will take me."_

_"No."_

_"... Yuuji."_

_"I already said I don't want to take you."_

_"Do you want to keep living?"_

_And Muttsurini. How is he?_

_"..."_

_He's dead._

_Right now, four girls are surrounding us three._

_What's going on? There's some new movie that came out, and the girls want to see it with us. I don't see why though._

_"Yuuji, we might have to do it."_

_"Yeah, we have to."_

_""Mutttsurini toss attack!""_

_Me and Yuuji ran, and we didn't stop running._

_Flashback end_

* * *

"Yuuji, their cornering us. What should we do?"

"Don't worry, I already planned something out."

"Eh? What is it?"

"No time to talk, we got to get up to the roof."

Right now, Yuuji and I are on the second floor. We need to run pass the third floor to get to the roof. It seems rather dangerous, but we're up to the challenge.

"Oi, Akihisa. Up the stairs."

"Right!"

We're skipping a few steps for each of our steps.

We finally made it to the third floor, but-

"There they are! Don't let them get away!"

They were waiting for us.

"We're going to have to run for it Akihisa."

"Alright."

""Go!""

I ran back down the stairs, and Yuuji ran down the hallway.

"What the hell Akihisa!"

"Don't blame me you idiot!"

"You want to go!?"

"Come at me!"

"Get them while their seperated!"

I ran, but I can't say the same about Yuuji.

* * *

I ran, but I can't say the same about Akihisa.

All that matters is that I get to the roof, with or without that idiot.

"... Yuuji."

"Oh crap, Shouko, I can't talk right now."

"But you promise me that you will take me to the movie."

"I never said that! Why would I want to anyway?"

"Because we're getting married."

"""Married?"""

Now she done it.

"""Kill the heretic!"""

"Oi, what about Akihisa?"

"Kill that bastard Sakamoto Yuuji!"

* * *

If I hide, maybe those Forever Alone guys will leave me alone for a bit.

I could always go into the Home Ec class on the first floor. That doesn't seem like a problem.

*slide*

*shut*

"Akihisa-kun?"

It's a deathtrap!

"I was cooking something for you."

Did I enter Hell just now?

"Hehehe, DASH!"

*slide*

*SHUT*

*slide*

"Akihisa-kun, I made this for you!"

"""She cooked the heretic food?"""

Now she done it.

"Kill the heretic!"

"Oi, what about Yuuji?"

"Kill that bastard Yoshii Akihisa!"

If I stop running now, I'll be brutally murder by Himeji's cooking and those torture techniques those guys use.

I just have to focus on run-

"Hey Aki."

"Quick, hide!"

Me and Minami ran into an empty classroom on the first floor, where I'm covering her mouth.

"I'm going to get killed if they find me."

Minami tried talking, so I had to let her go. Besides, if I tried keeping her quiet, she would probably end up killing me.

"What do you mean?"

"For some reason, those Forever Alone guys are chasing me. I got to get to the roof."

"To the roof? Hm…"

"What's up?"

"Well, what if we disguise you? That would probably work, right?"

"A disguise? Yeah, that might work. But where are we going to find one?"

"I got an idea. Stay here."

"Right."

* * *

"Shouko, I told you we're not getting married! I don't like you in _that_ way!"

"Kill the heretic!"

"…"

What the hell is wrong with my life? I'm getting chased by some psychopath and a pack of guys. What did I ever do so wrong to deserve this?

I can't go to the roof because then the plan would be exposed. If I try running downstairs, maybe I could get a few of these guys to chase Akihisa. It's risky, but I have to do it.

"Oi, someone flipped Himeji's skirt!"

"Where!? Everyone, split up into two teams! One look for Himeji Mizuki, and the other chase the heretic!"

Thankfully they stopped when one of them was giving out an order. I finally made it to the stairs.

"An empty classroom. Yes!"

*slide*

*shut*

"…"

"…"

"…"

What the hell is going on!?

* * *

Author's Note

I decided to make the names how they appear in the light nov-wait, I already said this. Well, I wanted to do a fanfiction in Yuuji's prospective, but I also wanted a chase scene with Akihisa and Yuuji. Thus, this story came to be. I'm just going to do their prospectives. Yup, just them. Yuuji might seem a bit OoC at times, but at most it'll be slight.

I also want to make a few mentions. The first is my good friend Takagi Akito. He pretty much got me to start writing. Kinda. He never really suggested it, but he inspired me, I guess. It's a lot of fun.

The second is Baka Tamago. He has some nice stories, so I recommend you read them whenever you get the chance.

Third is WishingDragon. She is another good friend of mine, and she did a request for me. Thanks again for that request Wishing!

The last one is someone I randomly met, and not even on this site. She is Macedonius from Fanpop. I exposed my identity here, so I had to re-hide it. Anyhow, she probably support the Akihisa x Minami pairing almost as much as me. I support that pairing… a lot… a bit too much… I love that pairing.

Those I mentioned, if you are reading this, congrats on being mention, I guess. Well, congrats either way. Y'all are great.

I also have to thank the readers. Thank you all for reading my fanfictions. It really mean a lot to me.

I am also thinking of making my fanfictions based off of the light novels instead of the anime. Not too much happened in the fanfictions that could, um, I lost my train of thought to be honest. But I think you all get it, right? Basically, this is what I would do.

I made my fanfictions base off of the anime. However, when I started I never read any of the light novels. I read up to volume 11 and part of 12 (although volume 12 isn't completely translated), and I want to make my fanfictions go along with the light novels.

I enjoyed the novels. I might make volume 1 the story I read for fun for school. I'm required to pick a book or novel to read, and I'm going to ask if I could read the first volume. Going to ask one of my favorite teachers ever. I like her. She's awesome. So, I'm going to ask if I could read volume 1. She'll probably say yes. I mean the worst is extremely slight sexual themes or minor language, but we read The Glass Castle, which includes a lot of language and extremely sexual themes, to where the author almost got raped… several times. I feel bad for her too. She had a tough life. I mean, where she was and where she is now… that's amazing. She became quite successful.

Alright, I'm going to jump off here for now. Bye guys!


	2. Me, FFF, and Running Pt2

Hey guys! I got this chapter up finally. I'm thrill about that. Like last chapter, I am going to continue mentioning names. I'll try to do four a chapter.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Would someone like to explain to me what's going on?"

"Aki was going to wear this."

That's right. I was going to wear _that_. But Minami's taste in disguises are a bit strange.

"So, why is it a dress?"

"It was the only thing available."

"Is that so?"

Something tells me that isn't so.

"Akihisa, you sad idiot."

"Eh?"

"I'm going to make sure you suffer! Ahahahaha!"

… Dammit! I'm doomed!

"… Yuuji."

"Shouko?"

Kirishima! I'm saved!

"… You ran away from me."

"You were chasing me with a bat with spikes in it. It's normal for me to run."

"… But we're going to get married. You have to get use to your future spouse."

"There's so much things wrong in that sentence alone!"

Hm, is that so.

"Anyhow, Akihisa, what exactly happened?"

"Well…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Aki, I'm back."_

_"Oh, gre-Minami! I can't wear that!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because it's a dress!"_

_"Well, then you could die by those guys."_

_"… Alright, just give it here, and turn around."_

_Flashback end_

* * *

"So, that's what happened?"

"Yeah."

"Well, as much as I hate looking at you in a dress, it'll just have to do."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"It means your ugly!"

"YOU WANT TO GO!"

"BRING IT YOU IDIOT!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO-"

"Eh, Nishimaru-sensai?"

"…"

Why is Ironman staring at me?

"Yoshii, go to the consoling room."

"Why me!?"

"YOU DO ASK ME THAT! ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!?"

(Akihisa, maybe this is a way out for you.)

(Eh?)

(Think about it. Those guys won't be able to touch you with Ironman at your side.)

(Yeah, you're right.)

"I hope your ready for your consoling Yoshii, because I'm going to be in the room today."

"Is the ground suppose to rumble when you say that?"

* * *

Ah, that was hell.

"Keep looking! Don't give up!"

Crap, they're close by.

So, I should be on the first floor. That means I have to run up to the second floor, and then up to the third floor, and then to the fourth. After that I should be able to get to the roof.

To get to the second floor, I need to run down the hallway**(1)**. How hard should that be?

"Is that… Yoshii?"

"DASH!"

"Don't let him get away! Do whatever you have to!"

Right, so I have to run all the way down the hall.

"Oh, hey Yoshii-kun!"

Kudo-san?

"Quick, get inside this room!"

Is she helping me?

It seems like those guys are too far away to be able to see me run inside that classroom. It might be my only chance.

*slide*

*shut*

"_Keep chasing after him!_"

"""_… kill, kill, kill, kill…_"""

"Huh, thanks Koudo-san."

"Shimada sent us to aid you, Yoshii-kun."

"Kubo-kun too?"

"I will always help you."

"Hehe, thanks Kubo-kun. But how did you know I was going to be in the consoling room?"

"Minami-chan told us. But I was hoping to see you in that dress~"

"So Minami told you where I would be?"

"Yup!~"

But what you said afterwards is scaring me.

"Well, we can't keep you here. You should hurry~"

"Hehe, thanks."

These people are nice.

"But, you know-"

"?"

"I forgot a bra today~"

"(nosebleed)"

"Hehehe, it works every time~"

"Kudo-san **(2)**, we shouldn't be messing around."

"I know, I know. I thought I'll have some fun."

"Hm. Are you alright, Yoshii-kun?"

"Hm? Oh, yes Kubo-kun."

"We ran into Kinoshita-kun. He gave us this~"

It's the same dress that I was forced to wear.

"No! No way I'm putting it on!"

"You must Yoshii-kun~"

"I wouldn't normally agree with something as silly as this, but this might be the only option."

Now that I think of it, these two are at the top of Class A, along with Kinoshita and Kishishima. It wouldn't be bad to agree with them.

* * *

"How do I look? Do I look good? I hope this dress-"

"Say cheese!"

*snap*

?

"Ah, you look so cute."

"Please give me that picture Kudo-san."

"Or what?~ (lift skirt)"

"(nosebleed)"

What just happened? Was I defeated by a girl with a simple move? This won't happen again.

"Please give me that picture Kudo-san."

"Oh what?~ (lift skirt)"

"(nosebleed)"

Dammit! I was defeated again!

Alright, I'm done.

"Alright, thanks for taking care of me."

"Haha, okay Yoshii-kun."

"Yes, thank you for accompanying us, Yoshii-kun."

And so, I begin my journey once again.

* * *

**_(After the crisis)_**

_"...Did you bring it Koudo?"_

_"Of course, Kouta-kun. I got the picture."_

_"(snatch)"_

_"Aren't you a little greedy. I might have to punish you~ (lift skirt)"_

_"(nosebleed)"_

* * *

_Author's note_

_One more chapt- hold on, something's wrong. The text is italicized still. Please give me a minute._

_(One minute later)_

Okay, should be alright now.

One more chapter down guys. I am sorry it took me so long to do this chapter. I've been busy with school and whatnot. I am also doing an independent reading project where each student was allowed to pick a book or series they want to read. Guess what I'm reading!

Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu!

I'm aiming for the first five volumes, minus the .5s, since they don't have much of an impact. I mean, they still do. The one with the biggest impact though was _Me and Lottery and The Pot of Darkness_. That's because it affected volume 8. And the 3.5 one with Yuuji and Shouko. I forgot the title for that one. That aftected volume 7 a bit.

(1): I don't really know how the school is set up, so just use your imagination.

(2): I also don't know if Kubo ever called Aiko "Kudo-san."

Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I plan on updating soon. That's all for now. Bye guys!

Edit: I forgot to mention names!

Alright, first one is Ryuuto013 from Fanpop. She's actually the first Akihisa x Himeji who I talked to who could support her own side of an argument (at least for the most part. We started arguing and we became friends like that). Seriously, I tried talking to random people, and whenever they mention liking Akihisa x Himeji more, they would say something like "I think tsunderes are overused." This of course rages me to no limit. Here's an example.

Hi, my friend is white. I don't like white people because most of the students at my school is white, so I don't like my friend, even so I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

I really don't like using races and genders in stuff like this, but what I just said does relate to that argument about tsunderes being overused. In other words, don't judge someone because there are a lot of them. Ryuuto, thankfully, didn't say this. That is why she gets mentioned. Great job.

Second person is Demigod39cluesfan. She is a great friend of mine, and she comes to me for wisdom.

Third person is, um, Guest. Everyone who uses their guest name on here when posting a review gets mentioned!

Lastly, AlphaWolfSquad. I really wanted to mention him.

Sorry I forgot to mention you 3,538,826. It's all Akihisa's fault.


	3. Me, FFF, and Running Pt3

Hello everyone! It's great to finally get this chapter out there. I've delayed this until the 13th, but no more. I begun writing, and I finished it! Finally, right? Alright, here we go!

* * *

Did I lose them?

Should I check?

Should I stay in hiding?

*door opening*

Someone's coming!

*giggling sounds*

Females?

*raffling sound*

"Hm? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. It sounded like it came from over there."

"I'M OUT!"

"Eh? Sakamoto?"

I couldn't be seen in the girls' changing room. I have to get to the roof!

So, I'm on the third floor now. The girls's changing room should be right by a stairwell, so that's good. **(1)**

This would be easier to bait the FFF with an idiot. Perhaps someone like Akihisa.

"Yuuji?"

Ah, speaking of the Devil. **(2)**

"Oi, Akihisa. Were you chased?"

"Um, well, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"I was hiding in a private area."

"Where exactly?"

"The girls' bathroom."

"Look, there's the pervert Yoshii!"

"Look, there's the pervert Sakamoto!"

"I don't think we have time to chat. Come on!"

Akihisa and I dashed to the stairwell. Outrunning a bunch of female students shouldn't be hard.

"YOSHII AND SAKAMOTO AGAIN!? THOSE IDIOTS ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!"

"Akihisa, Ironman's going to chase us."

"Right! We need to outrun him."

"Yeah, but this might be in our favor."

"How?"

"With him chasing us, those guys won't be chasing us."

"Oh. Alright, I got it now."

* * *

Right now, Yuuji and me are running towards the stairs to the fourth floor. Following us are a bunch of girls and-

"YOSHII! THIS TIME YOU WILL PAY!"

"Why do you always single me out!?"

-Ironman.

I'm starting to think that what Yuuji said isn't true. Yeah, we're not getting chased by the FFF, but Ironman's worst.

"Akihisa, now's not the time for idle chatter."

"Easy for you to say when there's no beast yelling out your name!"

"Turn here!"

"Right!"

We reached the stairs. All we have to do is climb the stairs to reach the fourth floor, and then we'll be able to easily reach the roof.

"DON'T THINK YOU TWO COULD ESCAPE MY CLUTCHES!"

"We've got to go faster!"

"Akihisa, do it!"

"Right. AKIHISA SHOE ATTACK!"

I tossed my shoe at Ironman, who deflected it. At least it slowed him down a bit though, that was the goal.

"You're an idiot for putting your name in that attack. Now he knows, along with anyone who's nearby, who threw the shoe."

"Eh?"

Crap! My shoe!

* * *

"Alright, Yuuji, we're almost there."

"Right, behind this door is freedom."

""LET'S DO THIS!""

We both opened the door.

""MUTTSURINI!""

"… What?"

Behind the door was Muttsurini.

"Call off the hit on us. We'll do whatever request you may ask of us."

"… Alright. Yuuji, let me take a picture of Kirishima."

"Why should I care about that?"

"… Akihisa, give me 3,000 yen."

"Do I look like I have 3,000 yen?"

In the end, I gave him the last of my food savings. On the bright side, Muttsurini called off the hit on us. He called it on us because we threw him at the girls to get out of a death date.

* * *

Author's Note

I did this in one day. Not the fanfic, but this chapter. That's why it's short.

Now, I've forgot to explain in the last author's note about why I'm changing the fanfic to take place during the light novels instead of the anime. Please let me explain myself.

You see, I started this fanfic after watching the anime, but before reading the light novels. Because of that, I didn't know what happened in the novels, so I had to do the fanfictions based on the anime. It was during the second fanfic, _Me, Summoners, and Wars_, that I started reading the light novels. Maybe it was before that. I forgot exactly when it was.

Now, why am I doing this sudden change? Well, it's because I really like the novels. These fanfics are now right after volume nine, but taking a different path. In other words, F class hasn't declare war on A class yet, but there might not be a giant war between the second and third years.

(1): Again, I don't know how the school looks like exactly.

(2): "Speak of the Devil" is a saying. Basically, when you're talking about someone, and that person appears, that's when you say _it_.

**Do I HaVe YoUr AtTeNsIoN YeT?**

Good. Well, before I start the mentioning of the people, I would like to announce something. Well, two things.

One is that I'm not sore anymore.

The other, I got over 1,000 gamerscore in Halo 3 on Xbox, with all the skulls. Bad news, I didn't get the katana. Now it's a requirement to get 49 achievements, since that is a reference to 7. 7*7=49.

Now, the names. This is going to be a long list.

The first, BakaFanBoy. I started chatting with him a bit, and he seems cool. I like to chat with random people (giggity).

The second, Sakula15. That isn't her real name, but I guess she prefers that. I'm a beta for her, but she's writing stories for RWYB, an anime I haven't watched yet. This is gong to be fun.

Third is SkysOrder. He's into programming.

The fourth is a random person I met, Axeloftheflame.

Fifth is everyone who doesn't use "Guest" as a guest name for here. Congrats on being a bit original.

The sixth and last person (I lied. This wasn't long) is Theanimeperson, a person on Fanpop. I was just chillin' in the same fan club, trying to piece the puzzles of the universe, and he or she came along. Nice person, kinda made me laugh.

Well…

_I got some issues that nobody could see,_

_and all of these emotions are pouring out of me._

I'll be half surprise if you guys know where this is from.

Well, I had a _dream_. A _dream_ of my next fanfic. It'll be great. I hope. Maybe. Fine, it'll be a waste of your freaking time! Don't blame me!

Well, that is all from me. Until the next fanfic, bye!


	4. Author's Note

Well, I got another fanfic done before doing this author's note. So, um, yeah.

Well, for starters, thank you for reading this fanfic. I decided to try and do a FFF fanfic, where the guys get asked out for movies. So yeah.

Well, for starters, I would like to thank everyone who read this. I would also like to hint those who are in the Fumizuki Academy Writers Group forum. The support from everyone, thanks everyone.

Well, two things. One, so far, I begun each paragraph will "well." Two, I am going to go on hiatus for a bit. Well, it's not really that, but I'm going to slow down. I gotta start reading a bit more. So, with that said, bye everyone.


End file.
